Much Ado about Music
by suckr4romance
Summary: preHBP Harry and his friends start a band, even though Voldemort's trying to take over the world. Fluffy romantic scenes, Lots of Humor and Fun, and Not much plot. RHr and HL. Read and Review!
1. An Idea

A/N: Hey, y'all! This fic was originally "Harry Potter and the Sound of Music." I tweaked it a little bit, and I hope you enjoy it! Woo-hoo!

The original intent for this fic wasn't for it to be a parody, but it does make fun of Harry Potter a bit…good, clean fun, though, I promise!

Oh, it's pre-HBP…like, I started it before I knew anything about book 6.

Summary: Harry and his friends start a band, even though Voldemort's trying to take over the world. Fluffy romantic scenes, Lots of Humor and Fun, and Not much plot. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the very creative mind of J.K. Rowling. Thanks, Jo!

* * *

**Much Ado about Music**

**An Fan Fiction by suckr4romance**

* * *

**Part One: An Idea**

Harry Potter stared into his plate of roast and potatoes at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with a blank expression on his face. All of his fellow Gryffindors had already finished eating and were up in the common room, but Harry had no intention of joining them right now. For a sixteen-year-old boy, he had quite a bit on his mind, and it was not necessarily about girls. He was no ordinary boy, to put it lightly. The scar on his forehead told the story.

Many years ago, when he was merely one year old, he had dodged a killing curse and drained the Dark Lord Voldemort of his power. For eleven years after that, he had gone on without knowing anything of his infamous past, until a half-giant came to fetch him and bring him into a whole other world he would never have thought possible, filled with spells, potions, and broomsticks. Nearing the end of his first year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry managed to once again escape Voldemort, and even again in his second year, when Voldemort's school-aged self attacked his best friend's little sister.

Harry's third year at Hogwarts went by without much fuss, save his finding out the man who was believed to be responsible for the murder of his parents was, in fact, innocent. All would have been at peace after that, had not a servant of Lord Voldemort slipped from their grasp that same night of revelation. If only Wormtail had not fled…then, Voldemort would not have regained his power. Unfortunately, with the help of an insider at Hogwarts, he did. Therefore the entire world Harry had come to know and love was in a state of silent panic, waiting for Voldemort's next move… (A/N: Kind of Star Wars-ish, huh?)

"Harry? Are you all right?" A familiar, dreamy voice came from behind Harry, interrupting his thoughts. It was Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw and new friend of Harry's.

"Hullo, Luna," Harry said wearily. After all, his mind was still on other, quite upsetting things. "I'm fine. Just a bit depressed, I suppose."

"Oh…I understand. Are you thinking of him again?" Luna seemed to regret what she said as Harry's eyes turned sadly to his plate again. He hadn't even thought about Sirius, not for quite some time. He had even failed in talking about it with Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"S'all right," Harry said, not wanting Luna to feel sad. It wasn't her fault that Sirius had died. Actually, she had a knack for making him feel better about it. She smiled at him, apparently content with his reassurance. He sensed a strange tingle inside his chest. There it was: that feeling he always felt solely around her. He had become aware of it last school year, when he and Luna shared that conversation during the end-of-year feast.

Harry glanced around the Hall and saw that he and Luna were the only ones there, except for a couple Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. Although he did not want to face the rest of his house any time soon, he knew he'd better go up to Gryffindor tower before Hermione sent out a search party, "Well, I'll see you around, Luna."

"Yes. I hope you feel better, Harry. Goodnight," she and Harry exited the Great Hall and went their separate ways. As Harry made his path up the marble staircase, he couldn't help but think of how her smile had caused that weird jolt in his stomach.

* * *

Harry slumped into his favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room ten minutes later, completely bored. Ron looked up at him from his game of Exploding Snap and said, "What's eating you, Harry? Looks like you just swallowed a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"We need something…something to keep our minds off…certain things."

"Well, Harry," Hermione said, stroking Crookshanks, "what do you suppose we should do?"

"I dunno." Harry thought for a few minutes. Just then, someone in the common room interrupted Harry's concentration by putting on the Wizarding Wireless Network, which was currently playing a song from the ever-popular Weird Sisters. "Hey, maybe we could start a band!"

"Great idea, Harry!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah," said Ginny, who was bent over her Transfiguration homework, "All we need is a name. Any ideas?"

"How about Ron and the Weasels?" asked Ron.

"It's even worse than _spew_," said Harry.

"Excuse me! It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and—" started Hermione, annoyed.

"He's right, Ron," interrupted Ginny, consequently stopping Hermione's ranting, much to everyone's delight. "Why don't we call ourselves 'Lumos Maxima'?"

"Okay…" agreed Ron.

Hermione piped up, "I have one question before we begin planning concerts. Do any of you actually play an instrument?"

"I, well…"

"Er…" Harry frowned. He hadn't thought much about that minor detail.

"I play an instrument," said Ginny. "It's the bass guitar. I picked it up from Dad's Muggle artifacts."

"So all we've got is a bass player," said Hermione, "and a keyboardist, because I learned to play the piano before I learned I would be going to Hogwarts."

"I think I could do lead guitar," Harry offered. "I've heard Dudley play his. If he can do it, anyone can," he grinned.

"And maybe I can be the person with those sticks that beats on those cylinder things. You know, with the name of the band on the biggest one," Ron said excitedly.

"They're called drums, Ron," Hermione informed him.

"Oh…"

"Well, I reckon we need to get some instruments," said Harry.

Ginny replied, "My bass guitar is in my dormitory. But you three don't have yours with you. How're we going to get them?"

The foursome was thinking about this when Seamus Finnigan climbed through the portrait hole. "Hey, everybody! There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend!"

"Yes!" said Ron, pumping his fist into the air. "They've got to have some instruments in town."

After an exciting game of chess between Ron and Seamus (Ron winning, of course), everyone went up to his or her respective dormitory. Harry laid awake for quite some time, though, thinking about something that hadn't troubled him for awhile now: the prophecy. He secretly hoped that this new band project would help take his mind off of what was to become of him in the end. But the question was, would Voldemort leave him alone? The vicious tyrant was liable to cross his path (intentionally) again this year. The chances were that he would not, especially since the prophecy had broken…the prophecy! Harry groaned. He had still not told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, and it was only a matter of time until he couldn't hold it off any longer. And the fact that his only godfather was beyond the veil in the Department of Mysteries did not lessen his load at all.

Harry concluded that he might as well catch up on his sleep for the time being, and then he drifted into a pleasant dream involving a straggly-haired Ravenclaw who seemed to be the only person understanding of his pain.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the end of the chapter wasn't very parody-ish… Please tell me what you think in a review! 


	2. Odds with Ends

A/N: Thanks for your review, Hilz. You may be the only person reading this… But I don't care!

Here's the next part of this 'loverly' fic…

* * *

**Part Two: Odds with Ends**

The remainder of the school week dragged on to what seemed like an eternity. Harry, who had regained his title as Seeker for Gryffindor, Ron, and Ginny (the new Chaser), of course had Quidditch to keep them busy, and Hermione had NEWT level Arithmancy to focus upon, but that did not keep them from dreaming of what Lumos Maxima would be like. Visions of screaming fans, rocking concerts, and wizarding merchandise flashed through their brains all week. It was apparent to the rest of the school that something other than homework was on their minds. They had only let their idea slip to a few, well-chosen other people; Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender were quite excited about their fellow Gryffindors' new undertaking and keen to help them make it into something Hogwarts would never forget.

On Saturday morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall, prepared to go to Hogsmeade. They sat at the Gryffindor table and began eating bowls of cereal when Malfoy and his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, ventured over to them from the Slytherin table. Malfoy said, "Well, Potter. All I can say for you is that your ideas don't stink as much as your choice of friends."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as your Quidditch skills, Malfoy," Harry replied to Malfoy's insult.

Malfoy merely smirked and left. "What do you think he meant?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No idea," said Ron through an enormous a bite of toast.

"Ronald, mind your manners," Hermione warned him.

"Sorry, Hermione," he replied after swallowing. Harry wondered why Ron had been more agreeable to Hermione's wishes lately…perhaps they'd put their petty arguments behind them.

"Anyway," Hermione began, "I've looked up some things for our benefit of actually finding instruments in Hogsmeade in—"

"—the library," Harry, Ginny, and Ron finished.

"Yes," Hermione continued in an exasperated tone, "so, it's best if we exit the smaller boundaries of the town. We must do so first thing when we arrive in the village, so we will be able to get back in time for the ride to Hogwarts, with time to spare."

"So where exactly are we going, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle novelty shop, just a mile outside town. We'll need to be extra careful that we're not caught."

"Why extra careful?" inquired Harry.

"It's against the rules for students to exit village bounds," Hermione replied in a hushed voice.

"And you're encouraging us to do it?" Ron asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione only blushed.

"Right then," Harry said as he and Ginny looked confusedly from one to the other, "let's get going…"

* * *

Filch was letting students exit the entrance hall one by one. He stared at the four Gryffindors with a beady eye, almost seeming to sense that they were going to do something forbidden. Still staring at them but saying nothing, he pushed them outside the castle and turned to a couple of Hufflepuffs who were trying to hide a huge bag of Dungbombs behind their backs. 

"Finally out of there!" said Ron, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Let's not dawdle," said Hermione. "The shop is a bit north of the Shrieking Shack, so we'd better start up there."

They had walked a good distance through the village when Luna Lovegood, who was looking dreamily at the owl post office, spotted them and said, "Hello, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Where are you off to?"

"Well, Luna," Ginny began, "We were just—"

"—going to buy musical instruments to be in a band. Would you like to come?" Harry said eagerly, wanting to talk to Luna. He was still a bit baffled as to why he felt so nervous around her.

Luna nodded and joined the group, walking alongside Harry. The other three were a bit annoyed with Harry's offer to Luna ("Loony?" he had heard Ron whisper quietly to Hermione. Hermione, although she did not enjoy Luna's company very much, said just as quietly, "Ronald! Be nice! Harry must fancy her if he invited her.").

Harry ignored them and tried to think of something to say to Luna. He settled on one idea and projected nervously (the jolt in his stomach had returned, "So, Luna…do you play any instruments?"

"I sing…I've taken voice lessons," she replied vaguely.

"Well, you could be lead vocalist for our band!" said Harry enthusiastically. "They're bound to carry microphones in the shop."

"All right, then," said Luna with one of her mysterious smiles.

* * *

In half an hour, the five friends arrived at Odds with Ends, the Muggle novelty shop. The sign on the door read "open," so they went inside. When they entered, a magical bell rang throughout the shop. 

The walls were covered with different Muggle things, from lamps and pots to fire extinguishers and toasters. The shop was deserted except for one witch examining books. A clerk in long wizards robes decked with pictures of different telephones came out of the back room. "How may I help you?" he asked.

Harry answered, "We're looking to purchase some musical instruments. Do you have any?"

"Yes, we carry a vast assortment of musical instruments. Follow me." The clerk led them to the back left corner of the store. "There. Now, if you need any assistance, I'll be at the front desk, organizing the ball point pens."

"Well, Dad could work here and amuse himself all day," said Ginny.

The instruments were sorted onto shelves, each one carrying a different type. There were tambourines, keyboards, electric guitars, acoustic guitars, bass guitars, and, suspended on the wall by itself, was a set of drums, complete with a stool. In a huge trunk under the shelves were tons of microphones and amps.

"Bloody hell, where do we start?" Ron said.

"Language, Ron! …I guess we should look around, though," Hermione replied.

"Okay, you guys look at the instruments. Luna, will you help me check out some of these amps?" said Ginny, seeming to want Luna away from Harry's side.

"Of course," Luna said, beginning to rummage through the trunk.

"Luna! Over here!" Harry called. "They've got some microphone headsets you might want to look at."

"Sorry, Ginny," Luna said, walking over to Harry.

"It's fine," Ginny lied. Once Luna was out of earshot, she gave an exasperated sigh. The fact that one of her best friends was becoming close to her old crush was a bit, well, unnerving. She secretly hoped Harry would eventually ask her out, but that chance was slimming as the days went on. Recovering slightly, she looked back into the bottomless trunk of amps.

Soon, they all picked out their instruments and paid for them. The instruments would be magically transported to Hogwarts (or so the clerk assured them). On the way back to Hogsmeade, Hermione said, "So, when should we have practices?"

"Any night besides Quidditch practice," said Ron. "How about on Saturdays? That way we could get in one practice today, after dinner. And no lessons, so it could work out."

"Where would we practice?" asked Ginny. "The Room of Requirement? What do you think, Harry? ...Harry?"

"Huh…" He had been looking at Luna. "Yeah, that sounds good." He asked Luna, "Will you be able to make it?"

She nodded.

"Great! Do you want to hang out with us for the rest of the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I've just remembered. Ron and I were going to—"

"—go to the Shrieking Shack," Ron finished for Hermione.

"I'll stay with Harry and Luna," said Ginny.

"Ginny…don't you have to meet Dean in the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione said in a hinting tone, grabbing Ginny's arm with her left hand as her right was held by Ron, strangely enough. Ron helped Hermione pull his sister away so that Harry and Luna could be alone.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, I wonder what will happen next! 

Oh, that's right, I already know...

Tune in next time for part three, which will be EXTREMELY fluffy...

You have been forewarned...

- Christine


	3. In Which Much Blushing Occurs

A/N: This is the fluffiest part yet! Whee! The ships are Ron/Hermione and Harry/Luna, for that is how I view who's getting together...

These chapters are much longer than that of "No!" but in my opinion "No!" has more in the way of quality than this story does. Of course, this is a bit of a parody, so it's understandable. "Much Ado about Music" has a map for eight parts, in case anyone was wondering. Will I finish before HBP? I'm not sure...but if I do, expect updates often. At least I'm supplying y'all some reading material in the wait!

And a huge thank you for y'all's reviews! Enjoy this chapter, too!

* * *

Jedi Knight Bus: Sorry about Harry and Luna...it's just how I see it. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

PouringRainDrops: Thanks for pointing out the mistake! It's fixed now.

iWILLmarryDanielRadcliffe: Thank you, Hilz...or should I say Tom?

* * *

**Part Three: In Which Much Blushing Occurs**

"So…er…" Harry was finally given the chance to do the thing he'd wanted to do all day (have a conversation with Luna), but he couldn't think of anything to say. He noticed the jolt in his stomach was becoming more prominent and rapid than ever.

"Would you like to take a walk to Honeydukes?" Luna asked.

"Sure," he sighed with a hint of relief as they began walking again.

"So, Luna," he said after a few minutes, "do you know any songs you'd like us to play in our band?"

"Well, I prefer rock music and maybe a slow love ballad here and there...But why are you asking me? Shouldn't Ginny and everyone have a bigger say in it? I mean, I wouldn't have agreed to join if it weren't for you." Realizing what she had just said, Luna blushed deeply. An awkward silence followed.

After recovering, Luna asked, "Are you sure the others don't mind that I'm going to be in the band?"

"No way! They're cool with it. Totally cool," he said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. They were in an alleyway between a decoration shop and Madam Puddifoot's now. No one seemed to realize they were there.

Luna stopped dead in her tracks and looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes. "Harry," she said seriously, "I…I really like you. And I really like talking to you. It makes me feel like I'm not as alone as I thought I was. Before I met you, no one understood how I felt whenever my mum was mentioned. It was an empty existence that set me apart completely from the rest of my house, and consequently, the entire school. Now I am able to share my feelings with you, and I like that."

"It's the same way for me," said Harry. "I really like you, too, Luna." He was at a loss for words, still nervous and confused. So, he did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He leaned forward and kissed her. Caught by surprise at his own daring, Harry blushed crimson.

After she kissed him back, she asked hesitantly, "Harry? Does this mean we're…?" She blushed as well.

Harry knew exactly what she meant. "Er…only if you want to, Luna," he said uncertainly.

She studied him for a moment, then said excitedly, "Yes! Oh, Harry, I've liked you ever since I met you on the train last year." He held her hand as they walked out of the alleyway and onto a Hogsmeade street. Harry felt so happy he could burst, and he had no problem admitting he was overcome with relief when Luna wrinkled her nose at the sight of Madam Puddifoot's shop. He also noticed the odd feeling in his stomach had subsided.

* * *

As Harry and Luna walked down the main street, people began staring at them. One boy from Ravenclaw started laughing madly when he saw them. Malfoy and his usual gang of Slytherins were standing outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Loony? And Potter? Oh, this is too rich!" Malfoy yelled with the laughter from his fellow Slytherins.

Pansy Parkinson stopped laughing long enough to choke out, "Merlin, I thought even _you_ could do better, Potter!"

Harry chose to ignore Malfoy and the other students. He and Luna went into Honeydukes, hoping to shelter themselves from the endless laughter and ridicule.

But everyone in Honeydukes had an even worse reaction, if possible. So the two of them decided to go to the Shrieking Shack to find Ron and Hermione.

They started along the path to the Shrieking Shack silently. Luna had a determined look on her face. Finally, she said, "Maybe it's not such a good idea for you and me to get together, Harry. I mean, if everyone is going to poke fun at us—"

Harry gave Luna a pained expression, "Malfoy's a pile of rubbish, Luna. Don't tell me you're rethinking getting together because of him and the other low-life's in his house?"

"No, of course not. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to risk the humiliation that would come of us dating. It will be far worse than individual confrontation. And what we recently experienced? Merely a small dose of the ridicule we'd receive every day."

"Yeah, but…it's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe you're right."

"Is it a problem with you if they do?"

"No," Luna blushed. She dreamily gazed at the path ahead while Harry kept an eye out for his best friends.

Harry finally spotted Ron and Hermione near a large oak tree and said to Luna, "Let's have a bit of fun."

Harry and Luna quietly approached Ron and Hermione, so quietly, that neither Ron nor Hermione heard them. Ron was saying something that they couldn't hear. The next thing they knew, Ron and Hermione were kissing passionately, and Ron becoming as red as a tomato, smiling like a fool. Harry and Luna walked up behind them. Harry said, "It's about time!"

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, apparently startled by Harry's voice. After catching her breath, Hermione asked, "How long have you two been here?"

"Long enough," said Harry and Luna in unison.

"Well, Harry…Hermione and I…that is to say, we—"

"We've been dating for awhile now. We didn't tell you, though, because we thought—"

"—you might go into one of your yelling matches, and you have enough to deal with at the moment with You-Know-Who. And now that Sirius—" Ron fell silent. None of the trio had the courage before to say anything about Sirius' fate.

Harry swallowed. Yes, he was hurt that Ron and Hermione had kept something like this from him, but was indeed happy for them. Harry interrupted the spell of silence, saying confusedly, "But I knew you must like each other. I would have been okay with it."

"Sorry, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, we just didn't know what you would think, mate," said Ron sheepishly.

"Well, I think it's great. And it _definitely_ took you long enough. Now you and Hermione are finally together, and so are Luna and I," Harry said, grinning broadly at Luna.

"Really, then?" Hermione said. "Ron, I told you that leaving them alone would work! We're happy for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Luna, grinning back at Harry. Harry had a good feeling about this.

* * *

A/N: Do YOU have a good feeling? Hmmm...may be you could tell me your answer in a review! I'm also curious: did you catch any mistakes? Please tell me! 


	4. WTH is an AV Guy?

A/N: This part is shorter than others, I guess. But part five should be up later today, because I'm trying my best to finish before HBP.

Enjoy!

BTW, I'm pressed for time, so the reviewers response will have to be postponed...sorry!

* * *

**Part Four: WTH is an AV Guy?**

Ginny was sitting with Dean in the Three Broomsticks, sipping a bottle of butterbeer. She must have seemed preoccupied, because Dean asked, "Is something the matter?"

Ginny forced herself out of the trance. "Oh…no, I'm sorry Dean." She was silent for another minute, thinking. "Would you like to be in the band that I told you about, Dean? I mean, you are my boyfriend, and if you weren't a part of it, there would be a lot of time in which we couldn't hang out."

"Sure," said Dean. "I don't play any instruments, though. Maybe I could help with the equipment, sort of like an AV guy?"

"What's an AV guy?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Er, an audio-visual manager controls the volume of the amps and such."

"Just what we need! That would be great," Ginny said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

After supper, Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to the Room of Requirement, focusing on what they needed—a place to practice their music. They walked past the bit of wall three times and went through the door that had appeared. "I hope no one minds that I asked Dean to come," said Ginny. "He's agreed to be our audio-visual manager."

"Audio-visual manager?" Ron asked.

Hermione then explained to Ron exactly what an audio-visual manager was, earning a kiss from him.

"Okay, not in front of the best friend!" Harry said disgustedly.

"Or the sister," Ginny added.

"Fine…" Ron said after he pulled away, grinning. "Er, all right, I guess it'll be okay if Dean joins us," he finally answered to Ginny. He still did not feel very warm towards Ginny's new boyfriend.

The door to the room opened once more and Dean came through it. He looked around and said, "Cool!"

The walls were covered in musical notes, and all of their instruments were set up in the center of the room, already plugged into the amps.

"Well, let's get started," said Harry, hanging the guitar over his shoulder. Hermione stood behind the keyboard, Ron sat on the drum stool, Ginny picked up her bass guitar, and Luna held her tambourine. Dean seated himself in a chair next to the microphone and amp controls.

Harry strummed on his guitar without pressing down any frets (frankly, he didn't know how to play…yet). It sounded through the whole room. "I hope this room is soundproof," he said.

Everyone started playing different things. The sound was so deafening that Dean had to turn off the whole system. "Do any of you play?"

"Hermione and Ginny do," said Ron, who was the most clueless of all.

"Maybe we could summon some professionals on the subject to teach us how to play," said Luna, speaking for the first time since they had started.

"_You_ know someone who could help us?" Ginny asked incredulously, laughing.

"Dad did an exclusive in the _Quibbler_ on the Weird Sisters. I could have him send them over," Luna said defensively.

"That's great, Luna," Harry said, frowning at Ginny for making fun of his new girlfriend. "How soon could they come?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, if I send the owl immediately," Luna said excitedly.

"You can use Hedwig," said Harry. He turned to the others. "I reckon we'll leave it here and come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll go with Luna to the Owlery."

* * *

Harry and Luna walked in silence, holding hands. In Harry's other hand, he held the Marauders' Map, making sure they didn't run into Snape or Filch. They entered the Owlery, and Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder as they set foot over the threshold. He was glad she had not gone out hunting for the night.

Luna began writing a hasty letter to her father by Harry's wand light. When she was done, Harry fastened it to Hedwig's leg and told her, "We need to get this to Luna's father as soon as possible. Can you do it?"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers in a dignified manner and flew off into the night. Harry and Luna watched her until she was too far away to see.

"You know, Harry," Luna said, putting her head on his shoulder, "it is nice up here, all alone."

"Mhm…" said Harry, silently disagreeing. It might have been nice to be alone up there, but the place stunk of owl droppings.

Luna took her head off his shoulder to kiss him squarely on the mouth.

They kissed for…for…for…well, a really long time, so it was more like snogging. In fact, one might call it an all-out snogging session.

Suddenly, the door to the Owlery banged open. Ginny's voice said, "I was wondering what was taking you so…long." She saw them kissing and left the Owlery, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about her," said Harry. "I dunno what's gotten into her lately."

"Maybe she doesn't like us dating," said Luna seriously.

"No…well, maybe. But it doesn't matter what she, or anyone else, thinks. We like each other—a lot—that's what really matters."

"You're right, Harry," she said with a smile.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you to your common room."

* * *

A/N: Did you know that Christine LOVES it when people review? Just asking... :-)


	5. A Castle, a Bass Guitarist, and a Spell

A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update a second time like I had said I might. I had to go visit my grandma...

Enjoy the LONGEST chapter I've ever written for a fic!

I'll be skipping the reviewers response again, as I have a lot of things to do (like read my required summer reading) before I go get my pupils dilated at the eye doctor...sorry!

* * *

**Part Five: A Castle, a Bass Guitarist, and a Spell**

The next morning at breakfast, Luna came up to the Gryffindor table and practically yelled, "Harry, my dad wrote back with Hedwig! He said the Weird Sisters' bass player, Donoghan Tremlett, will be at the front door by one o'clock this afternoon!"

"All right!" said Harry, giving Luna a hug. "Thank your dad for us, Luna." Ron could be heard whooping in the background.

"Yes, I will," Luna said, blushing at the fact Harry had just hugged her in front of the entire school.

Hermione appeared to be in deep thought for the next few moments. Ron finally broke the silence. "Okay, Hermione, what's going through your head?"

"It's only just occurred to me…how will we get Tremlett get inside the castle undetected? It's not like we actually have permission to be going on with this," she said.

"I know!" said Ron. "He can Apparate!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you—no one can Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said as his face fell.

The friends concentrated on this. _How _do_ you get a famous wizard into an enchanted castle without anyone noticing?_

Dean then entered the Great Hall with his arm around the youngest Weasley, who was apparently giving Luna the cold shoulder. "What's going on? Any news?" Dean asked.

"The Weird Sisters' bass guitarist is coming," said Harry, "—thanks to Luna. But we don't know how to get him here without any teachers finding out. Do you have an idea?"

"Couldn't we simply ask Dumbledore?" Dean suggested the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes!" Hermione replied happily. "Dean, I could kiss you—"

"Hey!" said Ron indignantly.

"—but my boyfriend wouldn't like that very much. Now we don't have to break the rules!"

"But that's half the fun of it, Hermione," Ron said, grinning toothily at her. His anger at the expression Hermione had used seemed to subside.

"Ronald!" Although Hermione and Ron were dating now, they still disagreed on many topics and bickered regularly.

Harry decided to quash the argument before it began. "All right, all right. We have it figured out now. Let's go see Dumbledore."

Ron and Hermione reluctantly consented, and the whole group headed straight for the headmaster's office.

* * *

On the second floor, however, they were stopped by a certain greasy-haired potions master. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Snape asked, his lip curling.

"Please, Professor," Hermione said, determined. "We want to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"And what is it, Miss Granger, you wish to address with the headmaster?"

"Excuse me, _sir_," said Harry, "but we'd like to discuss that with our headmaster."

"The headmaster is currently in his office, holding a meeting with certain elite members of the Ministry of Magic," said Snape, looking Harry in the eye. "They will be discussing nothing that would concern you and your…band, Potter."

_Band? Is it really that obvious? If not, Snape has a strange choice in words._

"Professor," Luna spoke up, much to everyone's, including Snape's, surprise, "this matter can wait, if you have other business to attend to." Luna then glared at him. Harry had no idea that Luna contained courage similar to that of a Gryffindor.

With one final sneer at the Ravenclaw, Snape left.

"Way to go, Luna!" Ron said, utterly amazed. "That was pretty clever."

"Of course, Ron, she's a Ravenclaw! Seriously, sometimes I think no one could be more dense than you!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"But that's what you like most about me, 'Mione," Ron said with an innocent air.

"True," Hermione confessed, smiling. Harry caught Ron wink in her direction. "Erm…Ron, I wanted to look up school rules on new organizations in the library. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Later mate," said Ron, putting an arm around Hermione.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Harry called after them. He had a sneaking suspicion that his two best friends were really going off somewhere to snog instead.

Ron turned his head back, giving Harry a glance of mock confusion. "Why, Harry, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

* * *

Without Dumbledore's sanction, the band members were waiting for Tremlett outside the castle after lunch. It had taken Harry a considerable amount of time to locate Ron and Hermione. They actually were in the library, much to his surprise. Although when he discovered them, they were _definitely_ not looking up information for the band. 

"Look!" said Ginny, pointing skyward.

Somewhere in the distance, Harry could make out what seemed to be a figure on a broomstick, only this broomstick was specially carved in the shape of a quarter note. The broom and figure advanced and advanced, until they landed clumsily on the well-kempt Hogwarts lawn.

This abrupt landing caused the pilot of the broom to yelp a few colorful phrases very, _very_ loudly. After regaining his composure, Tremlett turned to the group of onlookers. "Where's Miss Lovegood?" he wanted to know.

Luna stepped forward.

"Donoghan Tremlett, at your service," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Harry could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Your father, Miss Lovegood, was kind enough not to mention my affair with Celestina Warbeck in that paper of his, so I owed him a favor. He said you and your friends were in need of a few musical pointers, and here I am. Let's get inside before I get a chill. And I'll need to use the loo. Flew all the way from Bristol without a pit stop, I did."

They led the musician inside after asking that he Disillusion himself as a safety precaution.

* * *

"Right, then," said Tremlett, plugging his bass guitar into an amp. The party had moved themselves into the Room of Requirement, where they were able to concentrate without any interruptions. "Whatcha got?" 

None of the teenagers spoke, but all looked down to their feet.

"That much, eh? Don't feel so bad, I started out horribly myself," he assured them. He proceeded to play a little on his instrument (A/N: I don't know much about the bass; I play the acoustic guitar myself…just go with it). The musical students watched in shocked silence. He was so talented!

"Mr. Tremlett, we'll never be as good as you," said Ron, grimacing at his own ignorance.

"Of course you will be. Give me five minutes, and I'll make each of you into musical sensations," said the musician confidently.

"Five minutes?" echoed Hermione disbelievingly. "I would think at least five hours would—"

"Hold your tongue, missy. I'm a professional when it comes to magical music."

"Magical music? How is there a different type of music? Isn't music, well, music?" Ginny asked. Tremlett was confusing the lot of them.

The musician sighed. "Did any of you honestly think a man such as myself could get anywhere without a little magic?"

No one knew how to answer that, and so no one did.

"The secret behind my success—and you best not be telling anyone else this, mind—is magic. Spells exist to enhance abilities that would otherwise be strictly Muggle; it enhances talent. These spells are called the Augere Incantations."

Hermione's mouth gaped open in shock. "But that's cheating!"

"Not cheating, my dear…more like helping yourself do what you want to do, only the easier way. Because we can!"

The others did not have a problem with it, apparently. They were all fighting to line up for their first and last lessons with Tremlett.

"First, you with the scar…oh, my God! You're Harry Potter!" cried the musician.

"I know," said Harry dully. "Can we get on with it then?"

"Yes, yes of course. What instrument do you play?"

"Lead guitar."

"So your spell would be 'Auge Citharam.'"

"Auge Citharam?"

"That's it, and you point your wand at yourself. Then, whatever guitar you pick up, you can play. Who's playing the bass guitar?"

"I am," said Ginny.

"Same incantation as Mr. Potter."

"But I can already play," Ginny said, insulted.

"Doesn't matter. How about the drums player?"

"That'd be me," Ron replied.

"'Auge Typana.' Keyboard?"

Hermione stepped forward, frowning.

"All right, missy. It's just going to be 'Auge' for you; the Romans didn't have any pianos. Lastly, I believe it's Miss Lovegood."

"Yes, sir," she said. "And I'm doing the vocals."

"'Auge Cantus.' That's all of you, then? Now let's try 'em out."

The students cast the incantations and picked up their instruments.

Ron tapped his drumsticks together and boomed, "One, two; one, two, three, four!"

And…wow. The bass sounded again and again, building up the tempo of the song.

Luna brought the microphone closer to her face as Harry began strumming to the beat. Hermione joined in with her keyboard, and then Luna began singing.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh _

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

They finished the song expertly.

Tremlett was crying. "You"—he sniffed—"rocked! I wasn't even that great my first time…never was the best caster…but, oh am I proud of you. I might call my manager to see if he could hook you up with a gig…"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Tremlett."

Everyone in the room turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

* * *

A/N: Um...do you hate the cliffhanger? Just wondering... 

BTW, Dean isn't at the music lesson, as he doesn't have to learn anything...didn't fit it into the story...


	6. Revelations and a Battle of the Bands

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, by the way…I don't think I said that last chapter.

Something else I didn't say last chapter: I don't own "Mamma Mia!" It belongs to ABBA (originally), an awesome Swedish (I think) singing group from when my parents listened to music. Sorry to those of you who thought I made it up; I didn't!

Skipping reviewers response again…sorry! I'll do that at the end of this fic...I'm more focused on cranking out the chapters in order to finish before HBP. Yes, that's right! Stick with me, and I'll be done before then. Reviews (nudge nudge wink wink) REALLY help along the writing process.

Also, I plan to be done tomorrow, which means that this is the second-to-last part… The last part will most likely be short, but I find this one is long. Enjoy while you can, for HBP is right around the corner (thank God…I'm in serious withdrawl)!

* * *

**Part Six: Prophetic Revelations and a Battle of the Bands**

"Professor," said Hermione desperately, "we tried to tell you about our idea, but—"

"It's quite all right Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. "Rest assured, your meeting here is quite legal. It is not stated in the rules of this school that one cannot invite a famous musician into the castle, nor that one may not buy his or her own instruments and practice on them in a place that does not disturb other occupants of the school."

"How utterly convenient!" Tremlett ejaculated.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, eyeing Tremlett curiously. "As Mr. Draco Malfoy has formed a band as well with members of his house, it seems that the talent of our students has been overlooked by the staff. I have decided it would be interesting to give all the other students a chance to form musical groups as well, so then Hogwarts might hold a battle of the bands!"

_There goes Dumbledore, taking things into his own hands again._

"Well, then," Tremlett said happily, clapping his hands together once, "my work here is done. If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I've got to be in concert at Madison Square Garden's hidden wizarding auditorium in thirty minutes." He summoned his guitar case and packed up his things magically.

After the musician left, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, I believe all this excitement has caused you to temporarily forget certain _responsibilities_ to your friends. You may want to take care of the said responsibilities now, while you have the time," he hinted.

Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore exited the room. He had not really forgiven Dumbledore for lying to him.

"What the bloody hell did Dumbledore mean, Harry?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry sighed. _I might as well get on with it._

"Do you remember last year, in the Department of Mysteries, when we found that room of prophecies?"

"Yes," the group chorused.

"And how Ron found that prophecy with my name on it, and I picked it up?"

Ron nodded vigorously, recalling that very moment.

"That prophecy, as Dumbledore told me, says that I must kill Voldemort or be killed by him."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna gasped.

"But Harry…" Hermione started.

"There are no 'buts,' Hermione," said Harry dejectedly. "It's what I have to do."

Luna placed her arm around Harry's shoulders in a comforting manner. "It'll be okay, Harry."

"I hope so."

"Well, he could never infiltrate the castle, so why worry?" Hermione, who was being held protectively by Ron, said uncharacteristically.

"That's true, you know," Luna agreed. "Crumple-Horned Snorkacks guard all the entrances."

"I haven't seen any," Ginny retorted sharply.

"They're only visible to those who wish to see them, on the night of the crescent moon."

"Okay, whatever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"There's a problem, though… I can't kill Voldemort with a wand…it has to be something else, but what?" Harry thought aloud.

"There's always something," said Luna confidently.

The group went into a lapse of deep concentration, until Hermione realized something and let her mouth fall open. Ron, unusually perceptive for the time being, caught this. "What is it?"

"I just figured it out…Malfoy's weak taunt yesterday…he knew about Lumos Maxima!" she said without much eloquence.

"Oh, right!" said Harry. "My ideas…but who'd have told him?"

"Does it matter?" asked Ron. "Malfoy's father's probably taught him the Imperius Curse."

"It doesn't matter, Ron. Let's just practice for the battle of the bands. Then, we can blow his spoiled little ass out of the water," Harry suggested, picking up his guitar once again.

And so the teens practiced for the event, in which they planned to teach Malfoy and his housemates a musical lesson.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Presents…**_

**A Battle of the Bands**

_Featuring…_

_Pure-Blood Rockers (Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson)_

_Lumos Maxima (Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley)_

_Nevermore (Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Roger Davies)_

_The Fluffs (Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil)_

_Levitation (Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones)_

_The Quidditch Boys (Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom)_

_Dragon Fire (Dennis and Colin Creevey)_

* * *

"Lumos Maxima, you're on in five," called Dean Thomas, who opted to act as stage manager for the competition. 

"Thanks, Dean," said Ginny, kissing him on the cheek and trying to make sure Harry saw her doing so.

Harry was not paying attention, but tuning his guitar. He also half-listened as the Pure-Blood Rockers played "The Tide is High."

Lumos Maxima was the last performance of the evening, and then the judges, who were members of the staff, would tally up the votes to see who would win. Harry had heard all the songs from the previous acts. Levitation sang "Do You Love Me?" and Nevermore played "Penny Lane" with an off-key Terry Boot singing the lead. The Fluffs had not been so bad; Lavender, Parvati, and Padma had chosen to sing "Walk like an Egyptian." The Quidditch Boys followed the Fluffs with "I Want It That Way." Harry would admit he was thoroughly disturbed at Dragon Fire's interpretive dance to "She Will Be Loved."

All in all, Lumos Maxima had a great chance at winning the contest, especially since they were wearing matching shirts with a ray of wand light printed across.

Malfoy's band finished, and he left the stage with a smirk on his face, looking at Harry with a you're-so-gonna-lose-after-that-amazing-performance-by-me-and-my-peeps look. Harry returned it with a yeah-right-you're-going-to-regret-the-day-you-were-born-after-we-play glance.

The band of five took the stage, setting up their instruments. They had discussed previously (well, of course they did—Hermione's in the band) that they would perform "Na Na" by a Muggle band Luna liked, called Superchick. After the count from Ron, they started playing.

_You're building a case against me  
Prosecutor, judge, and jury  
We had this conversation in your head  
'Cause I wasn't there, you made up what I said-  
Or what I would of said; you know me so well  
You heard how I am and how I'm going to heaven knows  
We've never had this conversation, or should I be calling it a condemnation?  
'Cause you're not listening to me _

(Chorus)  
So na, na, na, na, na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
'Cause na, na, na, na, na  
Made up your mind any way  
Na, na, na, na, na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na, na, na, na, na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you

I feel like a teacher from Charlie Brown  
All you hear is that "wah, wah, wah" sound  
Maybe I'm a Pokemon, Pikachu  
Cause that's what comes out when I'm talking to you  
You're a crusader; you've made me your fight  
Your superhero name is Mr. Right  
Instead of trying to understand  
You show all your friends how wrong I am  
You're not listening to me

_So na, na, na, na, na  
That's all I'm gonna say  
'Cause na, na, na, na, na  
Made up your mind any ways  
Na, na, na, na, na  
There's nothing I can do  
So na, na, na, na, na  
Couldn't we be friends if not for you  
_

Here Harry and his friends paused, for from the Great Hall doors came bursting Lord Voldemort himself, with a multitude of his followers in tow.

Chaos ensued, spells were thrown back and forth, and yet Dumbledore ordered Lumos Maxima to continue playing as a distraction.

_Can't we be friends  
Why does it end  
Before a word is even heard  
I look at you, your attitude  
Why can't you see  
That it's not me?_

_  
Oops, I did it again, I see  
The person I'm talking about is me  
Assuming you're the enemy  
In the crosshairs of my verbal Uzi  
No matter who wins, we both lose  
No matter who starts, we both choose  
To keep it going on and on and on  
But let's start listening and see  
_

The funny thing was, every time Harry strummed a chord, Voldemort twitched. Curious as to why this was happening, Harry struck his guitar with more passion. He found that Voldemort started writhing in pain!

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Sorry that it got this way  
La, la, la, la, la  
Next time I won't let it stew  
La, la, la, la, la  
Couldn't we start over me and you?_

After this last stanza, Harry played his guitar solo energetically as Voldemort slowly lost consciousness…and life itself.

As Harry strummed the last chord of the song with zeal, Voldemort's body disintegrated before his very eyes.

The Death Eaters all fell to their knees, knowing the Dark Lord was no more.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I'M DYING TO KNOW!

Also, I don't own ANY of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Superchick, by the way, is the band that wrote "One Girl Revolution." Check them out; they ROCK!

Also, I KNOW the prophecy revelation totally tanked. If you want a better one, but without Ginny and Luna there, go read "Hermione's Exasperation" under BuckNC's penname. Chapter three reveals it, and I wrote most of the revelation (it's coauthored).


	7. An Epilogue of Sorts

A/N: Just a little cute epilogue…Enjoy!

* * *

LoveDanielGirl: Yes, everyone will know. Ding-dong the wicked dude is dead! 

Um…all the other questions are answered in this part…read it and all shall be revealed…

* * *

**Part Seven: An Epilogue of Sorts**

"'Power the Dark Lord knows not…' I guess that power was the power of music," Harry reflected.

"Mixed with love for the music, Harry," his wife assured him. "Without it, how would you have defeated him?"

"I don't know Luna." Harry smiled and turned up their stereo, which was currently playing a song that was meaningful for Harry. "But I'm sure glad I did." He sighed, kissing his wife peacefully as U2's powerful lyrics filled the room.

_One man come in the name of love  
One man come and go  
One come he to justify  
One man to overthrow _

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

One man caught on a barbed wire fence  
One man he resist  
One man washed on an empty beach.  
One man betrayed with a kiss

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love

(nobody like you...)

Early morning, April 4  
Shot rings out in the Memphis sky  
Free at last, they took your life  
They could not take your pride

In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love...

* * *

**_LUMOS MAXIMA—Where Are They Now?_**

**(An excerpt from Behind the Music of Famous Short-Lived Magical Musical Marvels: 20th Century Edition, p. 612)**

Lumos Maxima destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with their power of passion for music. They split up after his demise, for they felt it was dishonest to continue performing with enhanced magical ability. They would have the memories forever, though.

The rest of Harry Potter's (lead guitar) sixth year at Hogwarts went by smoothly, and the Boy Who Lived was once again bombarded by fame. Many girls tried to catch his eye, but he felt none of them held a candle to Luna Lovegood's (vocals) eccentricity, which was something he loved about her. The two confessed the dreaded "I love you" in Potter's seventh year after a run-in with some angry Crumple-Horned Snorkacks on the night of the crescent moon. They married about five years after Lovegood graduated.

Minister of Magic Harry James Potter currently lives in Godric's Hollow, Britain with his wife and editor of _The Quibbler_ Luna Lovegood Potter and their twelve children.

Ronald Weasley (percussion) and Hermione Granger (keyboard) became Head Boy and Head Girl in their seventh year, much to the pleasure of Mrs. Molly Weasley, who quotes, "That's THREE in the family!" Granger was named valedictorian of their graduating class, and gave a long-winded speech, which went on and on, until Weasley took it upon himself to stop it in front of the entire school with a proposal of marriage. They married only six months after graduation. She pursued a career as the Head of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, while he joined the Chudley Cannons as first Keeper in the team's line-up. They had many, many children, as is the "Weasley tradition," or so Weasley puts it.

Ginerva Weasley (bass guitar) broke off with her steady boyfriend Dean Thomas well into her sixth year at Hogwarts, feeling it was not worth it to prolong a relationship with him overseas (he was going to America for an artist training program), as she was not sure if she loved him or not. After much discerning, she decided her lifetime crush on Harry Potter was a thing of the past and moved on with her life. Weasley kept up with her bass guitar after graduating, and found it was her true passion. After a couple years of searching, she found a wizarding band to join. It turned out that the Pure Blood Rockers (p. 649) had disbanded as well, so only Draco Malfoy and his guitar remained. Malfoy had been in search of other members in order to start a new band, the Howlers, and Weasley found her place with him. Four years and two world-wide tours later, Malfoy proposed to Weasley, but she politely rejected him. Her only love was for music.

* * *

A/N: I had first written the excerpt as part of the story, rather than part of a book, so even after I tweaked it, it still sounds a bit informal. Oh well! 

I find "Pride (In the Name of Love)" by U2 very much depicting of Harry's story…

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

LoveDanielGirl

iWILLmarryDanielRadcliffe

click here

PouringRainDrops

Jedi Knight Bus

And thanks to my readers…I know y'all aren't reviewing…I've got eyes everywhere!

Just kidding…thanks for reading it!

Now, only 12 hours until I receive my well-awaited copy of HBP!

Hey, if you've not read "No!" (my Lily/James fic which is much better than this little thing; and it's COMPLETE, too!), and you've got a little time on your hands…it's not very long, and I'd like some feedback on that. This fic was more of a I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-myself-while-I'm-biting-my-nails-over-HBP-so-I-wrote-this-funny-plot-lacking-fic-while-I-was-waiting thing.

Enjoy HBP!

Love,

Christine (aka suckr4romance)


End file.
